


Joystick

by PimlockHolmes



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Gamer Kim Jongin, Horny Lee Taemin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimlockHolmes/pseuds/PimlockHolmes
Summary: Jongin is gaming and Taemin is horny. Who will win in this match up?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Joystick

**Author's Note:**

> So I was chatting with @nini_taem on Twitter and this happened. Go check out their stories!

'Kai! Get aggro on main!' Minho yelled.

'Yes, yes! Stop shouting!'

'And stop using push to talk like a noob!' Sehun snapped. 'You hardly talk, and we fucking need you!'

'Guys! They're pushing through! They're going for our base! I need help here!' Lucas whined loudly.

'Kai, go to Lucas, now!'

'How are we losing this?! They're giant noobs. We out level them!' Sehun groaned. 'Kai, stop using AoE! All of your AoE is weak as shit.'

'Where the fuck is Chen?!' Minho yelled. 'Is he still farming like nerd?!'

'I'M HERE! DYING! AT BASE! BECAUSE KAI CAN'T KILL A DAMN THING!' Chen screamed.

'I'M TRYING! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!' Jongin, with the username Kai, yelled into his microphone and sighed. His finger hurt from all the button mashing, but at least it seemed like they had stopped them for now. Jongin couldn't even hang back in his big gaming chair. His eyes flicked from one end of the screen to the other. He didn't even notice his boyfriend entering his bedroom.

'Nini, your roommates aren't home, your boyfriend is here, and you are playing your game?'

Jongin hardly paid any attention to him. 'Sorry, Minnie, last round, I swear.'

Taemin purred in his ear, his lips nibbling the top of it. 'Rounds can last a long time though. Like my big, strong boyfriend.' His hands roamed down Jongin's torso, teasing the rim of his sweatpants. 'Do you want to keep me waiting that long?'

'I'm really sorry, Minnie, but I can't leave them now.' Button. 'NOW PUSH, LUCAS, GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR!'

Taemin sighed and pressed his lips against Jongin's earlobe. 'But Nini, I wanna…'

'We're still losing, I can't bail on them.' Jongin said, hardly noticing Taemin's lips on his ear. 'I'll make it up to you. I swear.'

Taemin clicked his tongue and let go, falling on the bed. 'Typical.'

'I swear!' Button. 'WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!'

Taemin had a plan. It wasn't perhaps the greatest plan. But it was a plan. Taemin was getting laid tonight and he wasn't going to wait for that round to end. He hadn't cleaned out his ass to be put on hold for an hour. Taemin opened up Jongin's closet and dug through the old clothes of himself that he had stored here. And he found it. He undressed fully and put on the old shirt, that had shrunk on him to the size of a crop top. He put on some of Jongin's boxers and made his way back to the bed.

He had maybe hoped that Jongin would have taken notice to Taemin's boxers hitting his chair, make him turn around even. But no, his game was more important. And Taemin wasn't going to lose from this dumb game. Not in a million years.

'KAI, WE NEED YOU UP HERE! COME BACK AND HELP US!' Minho yelled.

Jongin sighed. 'Yes, Minho. Don't yell! Oops.' Button. 'Yes, Minho, don't yell!'

'DISABLE PUSH TO TALK, YOU TWAT!' Sehun snapped.

'Oh, how about I go do that now mid-game.'

'SHUT UP! GO HELP HIM!' Chen screamed.

Taemin shook his head and got up again. He crawled under Jongin's desk and came up between his legs, climbing on his lap.

'What, Tae…!' Jongin cocked his head to the side to continue to look at the screen. He failed to notice Taemin's erection pressed against his abs. He changed his position a little to deal with the boyfriend on his lap, but he continued playing.

Taemin's lips latched onto this neck, creating little love bites. His hands combed to Jongin's hair. His body was draped against Jongin's. He felt Jongin's body react to him, even though Jongin's mind didn't. A little bump, plagued by boxers and sweatpants, grew bigger by the moment and tapped Taemin's bottom teasingly.

'Nini… I want it…'

'I know. Me too.' Jongin said absentminded. He shifted his legs a little, unaware of what was happening, to give his erection more room. 'I'll finish this round up and then we can play…'

'How about we play noooow?' Taemin mewled in his ear, slowly rocking his bottom on Jongin's bulge. 'Now sounds so much better than "after"…'

A gulp! Taemin noticed Jongin gulping! He was winning!

'YES, KAI! NOW PUSH MAIN! I WILL PUSH HERE!'

Button. 'Yes! I'll push main!'

Taemin suppressed a sigh. He licked Jongin's ear. 'Doesn't now sound better?'

'Yeah.' Jongin wasn't paying attention, so Taemin figured he was being the most honest he'd ever been.

'How about I warm you up a little?'

'Okay.' Jongin leaned forwards a little and furiously pressed some buttons, to relax back victoriously. 'Yeah.'

Taemin started to pepper kisses onto Jongin's neck, his collarbones, his shirt-covered chest and abs. He had sunk from Jongin's lap to the floor again, teasingly seated between Jongin's legs. He licked his lips and slowly shimmied down Jongin's sweatpants and boxers. He smirked as the boy helped him a little by lifting his bottom. Jongin might not be paying attention, but his body was.

A giant erection sprang forwards, bulging in want of attention. Taemin cupped Jongin's balls, kissing the sack and licking it. At least he didn't have an icky gamer boyfriend who didn't care for himself. Jongin worked out, shaved, showered. Taemin landed a good man. Well, sometimes.

Jongin let out a small pant, but apart from that kept focussing on his game. They were finally winning and Jongin didn't intend on losing. He was about to shut those guys. They always blamed him for the games they lost. And now Jongin was single-handedly, well almost, pushing them to the win. Shout-out to Lucas for being a great support.

Taemin's mouth sank down on Jongin's phallus. Jongin moaned softly, but paid attention to the screen. He spread his legs, gave Taemin more access. He didn't even notice how Taemin was sitting. Kneeling, his back bent so Jongin could see his round butt in Jongin's colourful boxers, his eyes beaming up teasingly at Jongin's as his lips touted around his thick member.

'FUCK! NO!' Jongin fell back in his chair as he died in his game. He looked at the respawn countdown on the screen, which was a long wait since he had grown to a high level. He tossed his head back and tried to calm himself, only to finally notice he was being sucked off. He looked down and saw Taemin's devious eyes, his tongue being licking the bottom of his member from the base to the tip, teasing the little slit. Not to mention his butt was almost bursting from Jongin's boxers.

'I see you've started without me.'

'I see you've died in your game.'

'Well, let's make the most of that!' Jongin pulled Taemin up, pulled of those boxers (and tore them too) and crop top, and pressed his lips against Taemin's, to devour his tongue. He reached to the side, to the nightstand, and grabbed the lube. He slicked his member, slicked Taemin's entrance and he purred as he felt Taemin sink down on him. 'Fuck…'

Taemin whined at Jongin's size stretching him. 'Oh yes! More…' Taemin started to move up and down slowly, finally getting the satisfaction he so dearly had craved. His tongue was being constricted by Jongin's, his bottom was being kneaded by Jongin's hands, his chin was dripping with Jongin's saliva. He fisted Jongin's hair. 'Yes… Fuck me…'

Jongin didn't even notice the countdown getting close to 0. He slowly moved his hips too, opposite to Taemin's movements to achieve the faster and deeper that Taemin always desired. He closed his eyes at the feeling of Taemin's bare insides. They didn't use a condom very often, but sometimes (when Taemin still had to go to work) they did. And when they did, it wasn't as great as this. Jongin loved getting burned by Taemin's fiery insides.

The lube dripped from his erection, onto his sack, onto his chair. Neither of them noticed. Jongin respawned at base, his character stood there waiting for commands, but Jongin forgot about him. Instead he noticed the strain in Taemin's legs, how they shuddered and trembled under the strain of his repeated movement. Jongin's lips detached from Taemin's, their tongues having a rough time saying goodbye, and smirked. 'Wanna go doggy on the chair?'

'Hell yeah!' Taemin heaved himself off Jongin's penis and, as Jongin had gotten up, got on his knees on the chair, hanging over an armrest and the backrest. Jongin repositioned himself and slid his member into Taemin's tight bottom. He groaned as he felt himself find his way through Taemin's labyrinth with ease and he started to snap his hips, their skins slapping together roughly. Taemin's butt jiggled at their passion, Jongin's sack swung at their rhythm, Taemin's breath faltered to fuel him. Taemin rotated the chair a little, giving him Jongin's desk to rest on. Jongin didn't care; he followed suit and kept drilling Taemin deeply.

'KAI! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU'RE MISSING ALL THE FUN IN WINNING?!'

Jongin didn't even hear them, even though the headphones were on his ears. He bowed forwards to nibble on Taemin's ear, his thrusts hitting Taemin deeper than ever. Taemin whined and shifted his hands, pressing the button to talk. 'Yes, Jongin, fuck me… Deeper, harder… Faster, fuck yes!'

Four pairs of cheeks, around the world, immediately flustered. 'I guess he's not missing the fun.'

Jongin sped up, groaning as his moment was nearing. He slammed his member into Taemin, grinding past all of Taemin's sweet spots. He bit on Taemin's ear, his arm curled around Taemin's waist and he milked his boyfriend, who had flushed to a shade of passionate red.

Taemin pushed them back up, forcing Jongin's member to push against his prostate. He tossed his head back, enjoying his ear being between Jongin's teeth and lips. The chair rolled forwards until it hit the desk, their bodies still a tangled mess of sweat, butt and penis.

The repeated movements of Jongin's waist, the hot breath on his skin, the teeth on his ear, the low purrs of a horny boyfriend, Taemin was feeling his climax approach rapidly. 'Yes, Nini, I'm cumming. Yes... Yes… Yes!' Streaks of cum shot across the desk, slathering the keyboard and even hitting the display. Taemin hunched forwards in ecstasy. 'Fuck, Jongin, yes…'

Taemin's insides tightened. The fiery labyrinth became an infernal maze. Jongin groaned and bit into Taemin's shoulder. 'Fuuuuuuck!' He shot his sperm into Taemin and rode out his orgasm, panting roughly and trying to catch his breath. He pulled out.

'That was amazing, Nini…' Taemin started but he fell silent when he felt himself pushed onto the bed. He looked at Jongin taking of his headphones, closing his game and taking of his sweaty shirt. With all the abs revealed to him, Taemin licked his lips. And what stirred his lust even more, was the fact that Jongin was still rock hard.

'We ain't done yet.' Jongin rasped. He roared and started to rim his boyfriend, eating out all the cum he had left before. Taemin tossed his head back. 'Get ready for a long night of co-op.'


End file.
